


Drarry Yule Ball One-Shot

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball, little touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a bad dancer, but Draco doesn't care. ((No smut, just a little fluffy one shot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry Yule Ball One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or places involved, they all belong to JK Rowling herself, and I don't plan on making any money on this. Just love these characters!

He felt a firm hand on his lower back and a cold voice whispered "I'm leading." In a blur of silver and black, he was being whipped into the dance floor, his hand in a foreign position as his partner demanded control. He felt a hand remain firmly on his back, bringing his body close to his partner, smelling a familiar hint of cologne coming from the unfamiliar dress robes. His feet moved clumsily along, always half a step behind as he had been taught how to lead, never to follow.  
"You really should learn to step back and not be in charge all the time, Potter."  
Harry could practically hear the sneer that was surely on his face, his eyes concentrating on keeping his still slippery shoes from stepping on the clearly more expensive ones his partner was wearing.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." His face flushed all the same as he felt eyes falling on him as the realized what was happening, the remaining guests still lingering in the hall giving all of their attention to the dancing pair.  
"Come on, stop watching your feet."  
He felt a finger hook under his chin and lift his face up, steely grey eyes meeting his and filling him with embarrassment at his own fumbling movements. He knew that he should have listened more when he was being taught to dance, but he hadn't thought that he needed to learn to follow.  
His eyes began to wander as they traced the same lines that were cut by the dress robes, following the sharp slope of a waist that ended abruptly by the harsh edge of a hip. He could feel himself unconsciously biting his lip, knowing how often his hands had ghosted over the unforgiving form.  
"Just stop worrying and you'll do fine." He felt a cool pair of lips pass over the skin of his forehead and a nose grace the mess of his hair for just a moment. He couldn't tell if people were still looking and was too scared to check. He didn't want to see the surprise on their faces, to have to admit to all of the fleeting moments of hands pressing together lightly when everyone else was bustling through the corridor or yelling to help sort out the confusing feelings.  
"You're going too fast." Harry's voice was a mumble as he tried to keep his mind focused on the movements. He could feel Malfoy's feet knocking against his own, trying to keep him in line, but he couldn't seem to help how uncoordinated his feet had become. It might have been the closeness in such a public place that was throwing him off, or maybe just the sheer weight of the knowledge that he was doing something so horribly. At least hermione wasn't present to critique his form.  
"I'm not, you just can't keep up." Malfoy's voice was hard and cool, but Harry knew that there was a softness behind his taunts that he had long ignored. He could feel a kiss brushing over his cheek before the lips were whispering into his ear.  
"How are you such a great seeker if you can't even manage a simple waltz?"  
Harry glared up at his partner, the same cold eyes that he had looked at so many times meeting his quickly, full of jeers that were surely going to be spit at him through the remainder of the night.  
"If I'm so awful, why can you never best me on the pitch?" He smiled at the scowl that appeared on his partner's face, feeling his body whirled around by the arms holding him firmly. He clung to Malfoy's form, not wanting to fall to the ground, glad to have a moment of reprieve from the eyes he could feel on them, all of the faces blurring together as he watched over Malfoy's shoulder.  
As soon as Malfoy brought his body closer, he was intimately aware of every inch of shared space and the way that long, lithe fingers were clasped around his own. The skin of Malfoy's hands was cool but Harry still felt sweaty, relieved that he could hear the song coming to an end.  
"I guess that you didn't do too terribly." Malfoy's voice was barely audible above the sound of the clapping as the musicians closed the song, the few pairs still dancing breaking apart. Harry smiled, feeling a hand stay pressed to the small of his back, wondering how many of the hushed voices are concerning him and his dancing partner. He leaned in, making sure that his voice wasn't going to be heard by anyone else, feeling the soft material of Malfoy's robes on his cheek.  
"I may not have had a dance instructor like someone else, but I did like touching you in public." He blushed furiously and pulled away, unsure of what reaction he was going to get.  
Malfoy let his fingers drag along Harry's waist until his arm was completely wrapped around him yet again. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt the fingers touch his hip as a kiss was planted onto the top of his head.  
"I like touching you too, Potter."


End file.
